


Tiercel [cover]

by Elizabeth Perry (watersword)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: art: cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersword/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Perry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn't know the topography of him. Not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiercel [cover]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiercel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179169) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 




End file.
